Unire, Unirix!
by cureokami11
Summary: A freshman for Alfea, Princess Alessia of Eraklyon-Domino, is a tomboy, clumsy, and can't cook anything at all- an opposite of her perfect older sister Grazia. She thinks fighting evil creatures is fun, so she is excited for her first day! But, at night in Alfea, a mysterious witch-like girl who is quite cheerful and happy-go-lucky attacked her! What's next, I wonder? (WinxNEXTGen)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm cureokami11 (aka the author of this story). This is my first Winx Club story! And it's a next-gen story. I know a lot of people already did this, but I just wanted to make my own. I'll make it as original as possible! **

**Dedicated to: Winx Club writers who make some interesting and original Next Gen story (some of them are Akela Victoire, LoveLoveLovix, and much more who I may not know about yet.)**

**Warning: Child from Canon Pairings. (Bloom/Sky, Riven/Musa, Brandon/Stella, etc), and some...un-appropriate 'words' from the main character.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. I do own the OCs and this story's plot, but that's all I have.**

**Anyways...Please enjoy! And tell me if there are any wrong grammars or information.**

* * *

**Episode 1: School, friends, and mysteries. **

"Alessia."

"Later..."

"Alessia...you're gonna be late for school."

"Shut up, you jerk."

"PRINCESS ALESSIA! LOOK AT WHAT TIME THIS IS! DO YOU WANT ME TO USE THE DRAGON FLAME ON YOU!?"

"..."

And this conversation ended with an explosion of fire in Princess Alessia's room.

* * *

"Don't force me to use that again, Alessia." The young princess' mother, Queen Bloom, said calmly. "And try to-"

"'Act like a princess...' I heard that a billion times, mom! You can't force me to act like jerk-Grazia!" the 16 year old princess, who has red and curly hair tied up in a long ponytail, exclaimed to her mother. She wears a midriff-baring red shirt with an infinity symbol on it, dark blue pants, and red sneakers.

"Well, just don't get in trouble. AND DO NOT TOUCH THE KITCHEN. I warned all the teachers including Headmistress Faragonda."

"My cooking is not _that _bad, mom."

"Sadly, sister dear, it is." An 18 year old woman with shoulder-long, blonde hair replied to her. "Everything that you cook will be either burned to crisp, not cooked at all, or just become a weird gooey pile of mud. That makes people who eat it die or at least faint and go to the hospital. Remember what happened when you offered Dawn and Queen Stella your cooking?" she continues.

"Grazia you bastard!" the young princess formed a fire ball on her hand, ready to attack, but is stopped by her mother. "Attack your sister and you're grounded after you come home for the rest of your life!"

Alessia gulped. Luckily, her father King Sky came in and told them that her friends, Princess Dawn and Princess Devi are waiting. The two sisters walked outside the palace to meet the two, while still arguing about Alessia's food.

"Ale! Grazia! Come on!" A girl with short, blonde hair and green eyes called. Right next to her is a girl with brown hair, tied up in to two long pigtails and brown eyes. The two Eraklyonese princesses run towards them.

"Wait, where's Halley, Dawn?" Grazia asked the blonde.

"She chose to go to Cloud Tower, no matter how hard mom convinced her to go to Alfea." she replied.

"Oh...Well, come on, let's go!" Alessia shouted. Dawn nodded, then takes the Ring of Solaria and turns it into a scepter. The quartet disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"We're here! I can't wait to fight evil witches! Or wizards!" Alessia said excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure there won't be more of those now." Devi replied.

"Hey, is that Griselda? The assistant headmistress mom says is stern and scary?"Dawn asked, looking at a woman with brown hair.

"She's not that scary if you follow the rules." Grazia said.

"Tch! That's because you're so perfect." Alessia muttered under her breath.

The four girls walked over to see Griselda.

"Ah, Princess Grazia of Eraklyon and Domino! Good to see you here again. And who are they?"

"Princess Dawn and Princess Devi of Solaria, and my little sister-"

"(cough)_ Ihateyouyouidiotyou'renevergonnabemysister_ (cough)"

"-Princess Alessia."

"Well, considering you're the sister of Princess Grazia, I will expect nothing but excellence from you, young lady. As for you two," Griselda said, glaring at Dawn and Devi. "I really hope you won't be as much as trouble as your mother. Now, you may come in." she said.

Then, Griselda explained the rules to all the students. Dawn pouted while mumbling 'that's too many rules!', while her sister tries to memorize them without complaining. After a short but warm welcome from the Headmistress, the girls can all go to their dorms.

* * *

Grazia went to her own dorm, since she is a third year. So Alessia, Dawn, and Devi are on their own to find their dorms...

"Devi, Ale, you guys found it yet?" Dawn asked.

"Um...not yet-"

"Guys, I found- Ah! Ouch! I'm oka- Agh! Sorry!"

Dawn sighed. She dragged her sister Devi and ran to find Alessia. Luckily, Alessia just tripped on her own foot, fell, tripped on her right foot, then bumped on another student. _'At least she didn't found the kitchen. If she did, this year is going to be doomed.' _Dawn thought.

"Ouch...A-are you okay?"Alessia asked the student. She looks like she's also a freshman, her black hair braided with a green ribbon and has jade eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned, and she wears glasses. She wears a pink shirt covered with light green jacket, and a light pink frilly skirt with pink and green sandals.

"I-i'm fine. I'm Amaryllis." the girl, Amaryllis, answered.

"Okay! My name's-"

"ALESSIA!"

"Yeah, that's my name. Or Ale for short." Alessia continued while grinning, ignoring Dawn's shouting. Don't try this at home kids, 'cause messing with Dawn equals you becoming a fried chicken, if you're not Alessia or Devi.

So instead, Alessia gets a big bruise on her head. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Sorry! Our friend here is _very_ clumsy. My name is Dawn, and this is my sister Devi. We're princesses from Solaria. Ale here is princess of Eraklyon, and also Domino." Dawn interrupted.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Amaryllis." Amaryllis repeated her introduction. She then looks up to a door beside her. "Ah, It looks like we're all in the same dorm."

Alessia- who was rubbing her bruise- cheered. "Yay! Come on, Amy! I'm excited to meet our friends!"

"A-Amy?"

"I'm gonna call you that from now on. You okay with that, right?"

"Uh..um...sure?"she replied, looking unsure. Alessia then dragged the three fairies inside. While the other three are looking for their rooms, she looks around, then sees a door with a paper saying 'Princess Alessia, Amaryllis.'

"Amy! We're in the same room!" Alessia shouted to her. "Eh...hooray.." was all Amaryllis can say. It's not that she hate Ale, she just can't keep up with energetic people.

"Hey, Dawn! Devi! What are your roommates like?" Alessia asked them from her room after she puts down her luggage. No one answered. Curious, she goes to take a look on Dawn, along with Amaryllis. They see Dawn alone.

"My roommate isn't here yet. I saw that her name is Daina." she replied coolly. Just then, a girl with long, curly magenta hair with a strand on the right side of her head. She has purple eyes. She wears a black tank top with purple musical notes on them, indigo shorts, and black sneakers.

"Yo! This is my room, huh? Well, the name's Daina, I'm the fairy of sounds! Nice to meet'cha! Who's my roomie?''

"Uhm...I am. I'm Dawn! And they are Alessia or Ale, and Amaryllis or Amy. My twin sister Devi is in her room now." Dawn answered.

"Cool! I have a sis- I mean, brother in Red Fountain! His name is Alex!" Daina says excitedly. Suddenly, Devi comes in with a girl who has a straight, long light brown-orange hair and teal eyes. Her clothes are composed of a long-sleeved magenta blazer with a dark green tie, a dark purple checkered skirt, and black shoes. The girl seems to be calm and mature.

"Hey-hey. This is my roommate!"

"Hello, my name is Chiarina. I am the fairy of logic and electronics. Nice to meet you." the girl said, without any expression on her face.

"Hey, do you think we should go out to Magix? It will be great to-"

"HELL NO!"

The calm Chiarina changed her expression. "NO. WAY. I. AM. GOING. OUTSIDE. My parents already forced me to go here, even though I _begged _to go homeschooling. NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO OUTSIDE!?" she screeched while holding on to her suitcase."NO. NOT IN A BILLION LIGHT YEARS. I'd rather have a GAME OVER than go outside."

"Well, if we're gonna get to know each other, I guess we'll stay here." Alessia shrugged.

After they changed to their pajamas, they eat some cookies and cupcakes that were made and brought by Amaryllis (Dawn:It's waaaaay better than Ale's!) while chatting. Alessia, Dawn, and Daina talked the most, while Amaryllis and Chiarina barely say a word. After awhile, the snacks are all finished. And that gives them all reason to go to sleep, well, almost all.

* * *

Alessia couldn't sleep. She counted sheep, counted butterflies, counted how many times people had fainted because of eating her cooking...but still can't sleep. She decided to take a walk around the school. Then she felt it. Chilly winds was blown across the air. A cold aura was nearby. She turned around, and saw a girl with long silver hair with a headband that has a snowflake on it. She wears a dark-blue coat, black gloves and blue boots. She seems to be smiling.

"...Who...are you?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she giggled. She raised her hands and points them towards Alessia's direction. "Winter Blizzard~!" A flurry of snowflakes were aimed at Alessia.

"Hey! That's rude not to answer my question, _idiota_!" the princess shouted, while radiating a light from her body.

Alessia spins around a tornado of flames, then snaps her finger to make a fire. The fire wrapped her hands, creating red short gloves. An explosion occurred, then her red tank top appears, along with her skirt with the same colour. She kicked the air twice to make her boots appear. A spark of flame appear on top of her head, revealing a red and white tiara. Her heart-shaped wings grow suddenly, then she strikes her pose.

"Alessia, fairy of flames!"

"Burning Shield!"the fairy exclaimed, as a flaming barrier reflected the snowflakes back to the mysterious girl. She dodged the attack, then flew towards Alessia with a hand towards the fairy. "Hehehe! Graceful Freeze!" a blue light fired off her palms, sending Alessia flying and hits the wall.

"Icicle Lock!"

Four blue orbs were shot at Alessia's hands and feet. Instantly it traps the flame fairy to the wall.

"Ahaha~ That was fun, wasn't it?" the silver haired girl asked. She smiled- it wasn't a smirk, but a smile- a cold, lifeless smile. Slowly, she walked up to the red-head.

"Loving Flash!"

The mysterious voice released a pink, blinding light. The silver-haired one blocked her eyes from the view.

'_Okay! Here's my chance!' _Alessia thought. She struggled, and released herself from the traps. She flew to the silver-headed girl, then places her palms on her back.

"_Ci vediamo! _Blazing Fire!" red colored explosion were shot out of her palm. The girl fell down, still awake, but is quite damaged. Alessia looked up, to see the mysterious person who saved her. It seems that she's not there anymore.

"Ah, that hurts." the girl spoke.

"Hm?"

Slowly, she stands up again, looking at Alessia.

"We'll have fun again soon! Bye~!" and with that, the mysterious girl teleported.

"Bye- wait, comeback!"

"Ms. Alessia?"

Uh-oh. It's Griselda. Looks like our protagonist has got some explaining to do...

* * *

**Notes:**

**- _Idiota _: Italian, Latin, Polish, Latvian, Spanish, and Portuguese form of Idiot**

**- _Ci vediamo! _:Italian for 'see you!' or 'until we meet again!'**

**The show IS originally Italian, so I inserted a few Italian words (even though I'm not even Italian, far from it. I checked on Wikitionary.)**

**Etymology of the NextGen!Winx Club**

**- Alessia  
**

**Italian form of Alexis, meaning "helper" or "defender".**

**- Grazia  
**

**Italian for "grace".**

**- Dawn**

**The time that marks the beginning of the twilight before sunrise.**

**- Devi**

**From the sanskirt word 'Devi' which means "goddess".**

**- Amaryllis**

**A flower. In the Greek mythology, it is said this flower originated from a shy and timid nymph with the same name.**

**- Daina**

**Means "song" in Lithuanian and also Latvian.**

**- Chiarina**

**Italian form of Clara, which means "clear, bright, famous". At first I wanted to name her Chiara, but...it reminds me of a certain anime character...**

**How is the first chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Leave you reviews, some critics are okay, but no flames please. (I don't need'em! My country doesn't even have snow!)**

**That's all for now! _Ci vediamo, _readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SorrySorry****Sorry****Sorry****Sorry****Sorry**...Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Here's the new chapter! No reviews, but I saw a favorite! Thank you to whoever made this story one of his/her favorites! 

**Disclaimer: AGAIN. I do not own Winx Club. I just wrote this for fun and also to train my English writing-skills.**

**Tell me if I have false information or incorrect grammars, and please enjoy~!**

* * *

**Episode 2: United we are...(Part 1)**

The sun is shining brightly. The wind blows lightly. Birds are chirping in this lovely, perfect morning. The author is bored with this perfectly normal morning, and so is Daina, who woke up early. So...they make an evil scheme to make things exciting! What is that scheme you might ask?

A sound of noisy yet awesome music played in an electric guitar by Daina is a good way to start this day!

"Wh-what is that!?" Devi woke up confused. Meanwhile, Chiarina didn't say anything, but it is shown from her face that she's not pleased at all.

"D-Daina! Please stop!" Amaryllis shout-whispered while she waters her plants.

Of course we know who gets angry with Daina the most. The one who is in the same room as her of course!

"DAINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oddly enough, our main character, Alessia, didn't wake up from neither the music nor Dawn's scream. She just sleeps. Probably because she got detention for not in bed last night, then she broke something and gets detention again, and again, and again.

* * *

Later, Amaryllis, Dawn, Devi, Daina, and Chiarina are walking out of the dining room after breakfast.

"Hey Amy! What is that?" Dawn asked while looking at the lunchbox her friend is carrying.

"Oh, this is for Alessia. She slept so well, I can't wake her up even if I try. So I brought her some breakfast."

"Anyways, back to the topic of tonight's gala." Devi said. "Have you decided on a dress to wear?"

"EH!? WHAT!? We have to wear dresses!?" Daina asked, making some students stare at her.

"Of course! What do you think we'll wear, T-shirts and jeans?" Dawn replied.

"W-well...actually, yeah...Ehehe..."Daina laughed, looking embarrassed.

"My mother says: "The best way to get rid of a problem is SHOPPING!". Come on girl! You three tell Ale about this, okay?" Dawn ran while dragging Daina to Magix City.

The others just sigh, then go to their dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cloud Tower...

"Mira, can you hear anything?" a girl with long dark yellow hair tied up in a ponytail asked. She wears a black sleeveless knee-long dress, and thigh-high black boots.

'Mira'- the girl who appeared in the last chapter- answered. "Um...No..." This time, she is wearing a black vest over a long-sleeved striped blue and white shirt, and a white skirt with trimmings on it.

"Wait! I can hear...Headmistress Griffin yelling?" she sticks her head onto the door of the Headmistress' Office.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Headmistress Griffin and another student, making the two students shocked and backed away.

"Miss Mary, my answer is NO and that is final! And what are you two doing here, Miss Melanie, Miss Mirabelle?" Headmistress Griffin asked, after scolding that student.

"We were just looking for Mary, Headmistress. Excuse us..." Mirabelle said, smiling. The trio then walked to their dorm.

"So...I take that as a 'no' for ruining the fairies' dance tonight?" Melanie asked Mary, the girl with black, straight short hair with spiked bangs on the side and a dark purple headband as an accessory. She wears a dark purple sleeveless hoodie jacket, a dark blue miniskirt, and maroon sneakers.

Mary nodded, "She said that fairies and witches are 'friends' now! That's not fun!" she continued.

"Hehe~! We can just sneak in, you know. I can't sleep last night, so I went there. And there was a fairy! "Mirabelle said while smiling cheerfully. "Fighting with her was quite fun, but there was another one who ruined it..."her smile turned different, making Mary and Melanie gulped.

"Remember, we're not there just for fun." Mary said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll look for the Dragon Heart Gem too..." Melanie replied, pouting.

"It would be fun, Melanie! Just imagine all the power that came from the Great Dragon itself!" Mirabelle grinned.

"Now come on! We need to get to the Hexes class!" Mary shouted to the other two.

* * *

"Alessia, we're back..." Amaryllis says as she opened the door to her and Alessia's room.

And a crash happened once more.

"Ack! Sorry Amy! I was in a hurry! I overslept!"

"Huh...well, here's some breakfast." the black-haired girl said.

"Oh yes! FOOD!"Alessia takes the box and eats everything in it in about, ten seconds, maybe?

"And there was an announcement. Tonight there is an annual gala, and the students from the Red Fountain will come!"

"Oh." Alessia swallowed the food, then takes a drink. "My mom told me she dance with dad at that time."

"Really?" Just then, Chiarina came in. "Alessia, Amy, don't you think you two should prepare?" she asked. She is wearing a turtle neck magenta dress with pink circle patterns on the bottom, her hair is tied up in a bun with a purple ribbon, and magenta pumps.

"I already prepared for it!" Amaryllis said, snapping her fingers to change her outfit. It is now a long light-green dress with pink frills, with accessories, a light pink rose brooch, a headband with white jasmines. Her shoes are not visible, as the dress is quite long.

"What about you, Ale?" Devi comes in as well, wearing a white dress, with puffy sleeves, and blue trimmings inside of it, and light blue heels. She also wears an indigo moon-shaped necklace on her neck.

"Ur...It's too...simple?" Alessia answered as she used her magic to take out the dress out of her suitcase. It was a red dress. _**Nothing more. **_Just a plain red dress, no patterns, no frills, whatsoever.

"Wh-where did you get that?" the Solarian princess asked, looking traumatized.

"I just took some random dress from my wardrobe..."

"Well," Devi sighed, "Maybe I can fix it..." She takes a look at it, then uses her magic to the dress. It becomes a frilled red dress that reaches her knees, with a longer white dress beneath it. On the chest is a crimson heart shaped brooch.

"D-Devi...This is amazing! Bravo! Let me wear it!" Alessia takes the dress and goes to change. Meanwhile, Dawn and Daina returned with some shopping bags, and Dawn was wearing a frilly midriff-baring yellow and orange dress, that covered her feet. Her hair is still the same, but with a pink star-shaped hair clip.

"Hm? That was quick." Chiarina said as the two arrived.

"To save time, I just took all the dresses that I think would fit Daina!"Dawn replied, showing some dresses to Daina.

"_Sorella! _You wasted mom's money!" Devi said angrily.

"Whatever! She has a lot of money, I'm 100% sure that it'll never run out!" Dawn said while still showing the dresses.

"Wait! I...kinda like this one, but..." The dress that Daina chose was a light purple Yukata, with black patterns resembling music notes.

"But what!? This. Is. PERFECT!" Dawn screamed.

"..But, it's a bit too long...It's hard to move if it's too long."

"Let me do something-"

"Devi! You won't know what to do!"

"Dawn! You didn't even see what I did to Ale's dress!"

"Y-yea, Dawn. It's really beautiful." Amaryllis supports her.

"I agree 100% with Amy."Chiarina added.

Dawn sighed, then decided to give her sister a chance. After a blast of magic energy towards Daina who was holding the Yukata...

Daina was wearing the Yukata, her hair tied in a side tail with a treble clef hair accessory. The sleeves was the same, but the skirt only reached the knees. Devi also made a pair of indigo pants and a pair of _geta _to go with it.

"GREAT DRAGON! DEVI, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO TALENTED!?" Dawn screamed (while attempting to break the author's caps lock, it seems.).

"Thanks Devi!" Daina smiled.

"No problem." She replied, grinning at her sister who's face is like: (TAT).

"Hey! Daina, you look awesome!"

"A-A-Ale?"

Alessia came out with the dress, her hair is no longer tied and she wears a dark pink heart-shaped hair clip on it. She also wears a pair of red short boots.

"D-D-D-Devi did that too!?"Daina asked, looking amazed. Meanwhile, Dawn's expression is just: m(x_x)m on the bed while Devi just nodded.

"Now that everyone is ready, Let's go!"

* * *

A few gasps were heard when they went to the ball room. Daina, ignoring all the attention, looks around to find someone. Then she spots a Red Fountain student who's hair is blackish blue, styled in a chin-length bob. Daina ran up to him, still ignoring all the attention. Alessia and co. (Dawn:Wait a minute! Why Alessia!?) followed her.

"Big brother Alex!"

"Ah, Daina! Are your roommates nice?" her brother asked.

"Yeah! Here they are! This is Alessia..."

* * *

"Haha...I told you there was a tunnel here, Mary!"

"Now, Mira, let's use our plan-wait, do we even have a plan?"

"I think we forgot something..."

The conversation between the two witches were interrupted by a certain girl with dark yellow hair.

"You _idiote_! You forgot me! And I have the plan, remember?"

"Oh, right...We forgot about Melanie..."

"Bah, anyways. Our plan was to summon the Urobats, so they will use their screeches to make tonight a night of chaos! And did you two forgot that **I **spent my time thinking abut this? Me, the awesome genius."

"Oh yea..."

"Well, I refuse to call you a genius."

"Whatever, git!"

"Whatever, jerk!"

"If you two don't stop now, I will freeze you to death and make icicles from you..."

"O-okay! Let's just summon the Urobats now!"

"_ Dark as night_

_They were born to fight_

_Small as a rat_

_They are the Urobats "_

* * *

"And that's all of my roommates! Now tell me about yours!" Daina finished.

"Well, first there's Kusuma from Earth. His mother is an Earth Fairy, and his father can use magic but he admits he's human. His country is Indonesia." Alex pointed a male teenager with tanned skin and black hair.

"Then there's Fortunato, he's-"

Suddenly, a group of small, bat-like creatures spread around, then a loud screech echoed in the room. All the teachers and students feel an incredible pain from it. Daina, while trying to bear the pain, grabs a headphone and wears it. The pain stopped, for her. She grabbed her friends' hands.

"Come on! We need to figure out where is the source of that sound!"

* * *

"Uhu~! It looks like the plan-"

"**MY **plan." Melanie interrupted Mirabelle's statement.

"-worked!"

"Yeah, but who's spell book it was that we used for the summoning? **Mine**." Mary said.

"Will you two stop using **bold** words on this chapter? Pity the author!" Mirabelle said. Yeah! Ya hear-wait, Mirabelle just broke the fourth wall! It's the first time someone broke it!*cheers#yes, the author is weird.

"Wait..." Mary trailed off as she looked inside the window.

"...Those fairies are getting away!" Melanie continued for her. The trio ran to the entrance, and found the six fairies. The fairies can't hear the screech, so now they can finally focus..

"H-Hey! It's you! The person who attacked me last night!" Alessia shouted, pointing at Mirabelle.

"We meet again! My name is Mirabelle, and your fighting was fun!"

"And the three of you are here because...?" Dawn asked.

"We are witches, we just want to have some fun! And fun means pain for you!" Melanie said, as she and the other two were wrapped in dark energy. Then, Mirabelle was wearing the same attire she wore last night. Melanie was wearing a black one-piece suit with dark yellow accents, black bracelets, and black and dark yellow short boots as shoes. Mary was wearing dark purple long-sleeved top with a maroon circle-shaped brooch, a dark purple skirt, and a pair of thigh-high black boots.

"Well, you heard them, girls. _Unire!_ Let's go!" Alessia shouts. The others nodded.

Alessia spins around a tornado of flames, then snaps her finger to make a fire. The fire wrapped her hands, creating red short gloves. An explosion occurred, then her red tank top appears, along with her skirt with the same colour. She kicked the air twice to make her short boots appear. A spark of flame appear on top of her head, revealing a red and white tiara. Her heart-shaped wings grow suddenly, then she strikes her pose.

"Alessia, fairy of flames!"

Bright light covered Dawn's arms, creating yellow elbow-long arm protectors. She draws a circle of light with her ring in its scepter form, then it wraps her body, creating her a yellow and orange one-piece. The circle went down to her legs, giving her yellow knee-high boots. She brushed her hair, and it is tied up in a side tail with an orange circle-shaped hair ornament. She strikes her pose, holding her scepter, while her transparent bird-like wings appear on her back.

"Dawn, fairy of the Sun!"

A silhouette of Devi's arms appears in front of the full moon, then they were covered in silvery light, making her white gloves appear. Devi, still as a silhouette, spins around, moon-shaped aura flying around her. The full moon behind her flashed a silver light, revealing her in a one-piece white and blue dress. Crescent moon-shaped orbs form her short blue boots with white thigh-high leggings. Indigo ribbons appear on her pigtails, along with a blue choker on her neck. White, small butterfly-like wings grow on her back.

"Devi, fairy of the Moon!"

Amaryllis was surrounded by flower petals. She claps her hands twice, then a pair of petal-like bracelets appear. Pink light wraps her body, creating her pink top with light green bubble-like shoulder pads, transparent pink fabric in the middle, and her petal-shaped pink skirt. She lands on the ground, then leaves appear from her feet and creates her short pink boots. The leaves went up to her back, creating a pair of transparent pink leaf-shaped wings.

"Amaryllis, fairy of plants!"

Daina flies around, surrounded by music notes. She punched the air, making her black short gloves appear. A ribbon with notes covered her body, creating her a purple frilled top and shorts. She spins around, jumps, and her knee-length black and purple boots appear. Sound waves surround Daina's head, then they faded revealing an F-Clef-shaped hair ornament. Daina then creates a guitar with her magic, plays it, making her wings grow.

"Daina, fairy of sounds!"

Digital sprites covered Chiarina's body. She puts her hands into an 'X', then a watch appeared in her right hand. She double-jumps and emits a magenta light. Her magenta one-piece suit that reaches her knees appear in a flash. She stands on her hands, and lightning strikes her feet, making a pair of magenta and green boots appear. A headband with a green gem appears on top of her head. A spark of lightning appeaared on her back, and changed into diamond-shaped wings.

"Chiarina, fairy of logic and electronics."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notes:**

**- _Idiote: _Plural form of _Idiota_**

**_- _****_Sorella: _Sister**

**Okay, so that's the second chapter!  
**

** ...Review, anyone, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And here's the third chapter, or part 2 of the 2nd episode (after the author had a writer's block for a long time...)! Oh yeah, Kusuma from the last chapter is from Indonesia, which is my country...And he's not just there for cameos, he is an important character too. The same with Fortunato.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club.**

* * *

**Episode 2: United we are...(Part 2)**

"We don't have time for this. We have to find the Dragon Heart Gem!" Mary shouted.

"Aw...but I want to fight!" Melanie pouted.

"A little fight won't hurt, Mary. What's wrong, you scared?" Mirabelle asked.

"W-What did you say!?"

"Then we'll fight! I'll take those two!"she continued, looking at Alessia and Amaryllis. "Snowflake Storm!" Mirabelle shouted as she shoots a rain of snowflakes towards the two.

"Flaming Blade!" Alessia blocked it with a flaming blue phantoblade.

"W-Who's phantoblade is that?" Amaryllis asked.

"Oh, this? I stole-I mean, borrowed it from my dad!" the flame fairy answered, grinning. The conversation was cut short by a blue, icy orb shot by Mirabelle, "Blizzard Cannon!".

Meanwhile..."Darkness Fire!" A shower of black lasers were shot out of Melanie's palms. The lasers zoomed towards Daina and Dawn.

"Solar Action!" Dawn twirled her scepter, creating a ray of light blocking the lasers.

Daina flown towards Melanie, and tried to kick her. The kick was blocked by the witch's foot, who then shouted, "Darkness Kick!". Daina was blown away by a black wave coming from Melanie.

"Sonic Symphony!" Daina shouted from faraway, while shooting a circle of notes. The circle trapped the dark yellow-haired witch.

"So that's what you call fun?" Daina taunted. Melanie smirked. "Black Flash!" she shouted, black light radiated from her body, freeing her from the spell and attacking Daina in the process.

"Whirlwind Rage!"

"Power Charge."

A tornado surrounded Mary's body, then she charged towards Chiarina who was using a similar spell, with an electric light instead of a tornado. The two attacks clashed, and none seems to overpower the other.

Devi prepares to shoot an arrow of energy towards Mary while saying "Moonlight Arrow!", however, Mirabelle and Melanie came, "Freezing Night Illusion!" they shouted in unison. Icy aura covered the air, and Chiarina fell from the sky.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold..." Devi muttered as she shivered.

"I-I-It's -20C..." Chiarina said while getting back up.

"Dawn, a little help here?" Alessia said, trying to free herself from a block of ice.

"Can't you see we're kind off busy here-Ah!" Dawn shouted, but was cut off by Melanie's 'Darkness Kick' attack, followed by Daina.

"Okay, now can we go look for the Dragon Heart Gem?" Mary asked the two witches sternly.

"W-W-What's a Dragon Heart Gem anyways?" Devi asked, still shivering.

"Oh? It's a gem that contains a piece of the Dragon's Flame. We're gonna take over the Magix Uni-"

A huge THUMP! was heard.

"You _idiota_! Why are you telling them our plan!? What the heck are you Mira-N-No, wait...don't you dare use a spell on me!"

Soon enough, the three witches were fighting each other. The fairies sweat-dropped.

"Heartbeat Beam!"

"What the!?"

A red laser burned away the ice around Alessia and Amaryllis. A figure with large red and pink Enchantix wings appeared from the shadows. Her whole face was covered by a mask, only her blue eyes shown. The fairy wears a black suit covering her whole body.

"Hey...aren't you the one who appeared last night!? Who are you!?"

"You're still **weak**, _idiota. _If you can't even beat these witches, I don't think you are worthy of knowing my name." the Enchantix fairy said.

"..W-Weak..." Alessia's eyes started to tear up.

"THAT STUPID BASTARD! BURNING...BURST!" she shouted, her eyes turned red. Flames were shot from both of her hands, the flames spread to every direction; the witches, into the school, and even hit the other fairies including the Enchantix fairy.

"We need to get out! Come on, Melanie, Mirabelle!"

"A-Ale, what are you doing!?"

'_I feel...tired. But I feel...like I accomplished...something...'_

* * *

_"Sorella Grazia, let's play catch!" a 10 year old red-headed girl shouted. She was walking in a garden with another girl._

_"Ah, of course. But just once, okay? After that I have to go, I am going to practice using my phantoblade again." the older girl who had blonde hair replied, holding a blue sword._

_"Eh? Isn't that for the boys?"_

_"Father says that I'll need it to protect myself. I am still 12 years old, so I can't go to Alfea yet."_

_"Ooh..." the younger nodded "Eh? Who are you? Stranger?" she asked again, looking at a young man._

_"Don't be rude, Alessia."the blonde answered._

_"Ah, I just want to know if Queen Bloom is here."he stated._

_"Our mother is visiting another planet...do you have a message, Sir?"_

_"Why, yes." the man smirked. "Tell her that I need the Dragon's Flame." he said._

_"Eh!? But that's Mama's power! You can't have that stranger-"_

_"Alessia." the older girl glared at her, then points her sword at the man. "Sorry, but you may not have the Dragon's Flame."_

_The man grabbed the sword, then throws it away. He tries to punch the blonde, but the red-head blocked it._

_"N-N-No one h-h-hurts sorella..."  
_

_"Just so you know kid, you're weak. And so is your sister."_

_"He's right, Alessia! You're still weak and fragile. Just go, I will take care of-"_

_"No! I am not weak!"_

_"How stubborn." the man punched the girl away."Ah!" the little girl cried. Tears fall from her face.  
_

_"Well, If you two are so useless, I guess I'll come another time." the man walked away._

_"Alessia... Are you okay? I told you-" the 12 year old's words stopped._

_"I AM NOT WEAK! I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO COCKY!? SOMEDAY I WILL BURN YOU AND YOU'LL SEE WHO'S WEAK!"_

_A slap was delivered to the little girl's cheek._

_"I told you, you're still weak! You don't have any powers yet! I was just trying to-"_

_"TELL ME I AM WEAK! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU ONE DAY! BASTARD!" the girl ran away, crying._

* * *

"I-I...Am...Not..."

"Ale! Wake up!"

"Hm?"

Alessia gets up, then rubs her head."What happened?"

"When that mysterious fairy said something-I wasn't really listening-, you were angry and shooting flames all over the place. The witches flew away, and that fairy too. We got hit! Geez, don't be so clumsy. What did she say to you, anyways?" Dawn said.

"It's not really important. So, what about the Bats?"

"I remembered from the book that I read when I was 3, they are Urobats." Chiarina said, while the others gasped in amazement.

"So how do you get rid of them?" Daina asked. Just then, a cheerful melody of a flute echoed in the air. Then, it stopped for a while.

"_Rasa sayang e... rasa sayang sayang e...  
Eee lia Ambon jau rasa sayang sayang e_"

_"_Who's singing is that?" Daina asked. The others shook their heads. The flute was heard again for awhile, then it stopped again.

"_Mana kancil akan dikejar, kedalam pasar cobalah cari...  
Masih kecil rajin belajar, sudah besar senanglah diri_"

"Kusuma, are you sure this is a good idea?" a male voice asked while the flute is played yet again.

"Hey, it works, so I am fine with it. The song's nice anyways. Don't you like it, Fortunato?" a voice, that sounds like Alex's answered.

"I guess you're right..."

"_Rasa sayang e... rasa sayang sayang e...  
Eee lia Ambon jau rasa sayang sayang e_

_Kalau ada sumur di ladang, boleh kita menumpang mandi...  
Kalau ada umurku panjang, boleh kita berjumpa lagi"_

As the song stopped it was revealed that the one who was singing and playing the flute was Kusuma, and there was a young man with dark-blue messy hair (who turned out to be 'Fortunato') and Alex behind him. Following them are the Urobats, and afterwards they fly away to the sky.

"Ah, they are attracted to cheerful songs." Chiarina said, finally answering the question.

"Whoa...A-Are you the one who sung that!?" Daina asked excitedly at Kusuma. The black haired boy nodded while smiling.

"Kusuma is really good at music. He said his mother was a singer, who is also an Earth Fairy. His father is human, and is a guitarist. He also has a sister, Melati, who is a traditional dancer." Fortunato explained.

"Ah, and I am Fortunato. I came from Solaria- Ah! I-I-It's the princesses..." he continued, bowing at Dawn and Devi.

"Hey...AREN'T YOU FORTUNATO FROM SOLARIA MIDDLE SCHOOL!? YOU RUNIED MY DRESS FOR THE SCHOOL PLAY!"

"What-What are you doing!? No! Please, princess, don't shoot me with your almighty spell!" The fairies and specialists laughed as Dawn charged up a spell.

"Well, we should get inside. Oh, Princess Dawn and Princess Devi? Your brother Prince Luciano is waiting." Alex said.

"For the love of Magix...Does he really need to come!?" Dawn sighed, and stopped her spell at once.

"Um...We'll come in in a minute." Alessia grinned. The three boys walked inside. Then, Alessia glared at Dawn and Devi.

"You two have a brother and I didn't know!?"

"He's...a jerk. Anyways, I have an idea! We **need **a group name, girls!" Dawn answered.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! WINX CLUB 2.0!"

A huge frying pan appeared on top of Daina's head, and of course it hit her.

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?" Daina glared at Dawn.

"THAT'S TOO NORMAL! Try something good...like Cute Glamor Club!"

"HECK NO!"

"Nature Lovers?"

"Okay...but not good enough!"

"Intelligent Group of Freshman Fairies Who Defeated Evil Witches."

"TOO LONG!"

"Winx Club Rockin' Generation!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID, DAINA!?"

"Unirix!" a sound of a certain red-head created a short silence.

"W-What?"

"Taken from the word _Unire _(Unite)! Unirix Club!"

"Coming from you, that's actually really smart!" Dawn said.

"It's settled then?" Devi asked. The others nodded. They extended their arms together, then shouted, "Together! Unire, Unirix!"

* * *

At Cloudtower...

"Um...Melanie, Mary? I have a feeling we're gonna get detention."

"What makes you say that, Mira?"

"Yeah, it's not like they know we were on Alfea."

"But the Urobats are here and we're the only students who know how to summon them. "

"Oh, yeah."

...

"You know I'm gonna freeze you to death if we get detention, right?"

* * *

**And...done! Etymology time!**

**- Mirabelle**

**Derived from Latin _mirabilis_ "wonderful" **

**-Melanie**

**From the French form of the Latin name Melania "black, dark"**

**- Mary **

**English form of the name Maria. The meaning is unknown, but several theories say "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", "wished for child", "beloved", or "loved"**

**- Kusuma**

**Means "flower" in Indonesian and Sanskirt. (Although, Indonesians mostly use 'bunga' for flower)**

**- Fortunato**

**Italian, Spanish and Portuguese form of the Late Latin name _Fortunatus_ meaning "fortunate, blessed, happy"**

**Thank you all for reading! If you have something to say about this, please review! **


End file.
